


Man Time, Complete with Man Huddles

by x_carnivale_x (commodorecliche)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Dirty Truth or Dare, Drinking, Ecouteurism, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Pent Up Feelings, RPF, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/x_carnivale_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a while ago as a Fic Exchange for <a href="http://anythingever.livejournal.com">anythingever</a>. </p>
<p>Prompt: <i>The cast plays dirty, filthy truth or dare. Whether that's all they do, or if it turns into more is totally the author's choice, I just wanna see adults playing a kid's game and making it all about sex/voyeurism/mild embarrassment. </i></p>
<p>A lot of humor, dirty questions, and making out ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Time, Complete with Man Huddles

It is official. And a little bit disturbing, but necessary. Karl has called for a "man-huddle" on set.   
  
It's a huddle of men. Men in huddle-formation - like football players - and if the circle had a sign, it would say:   
  


  
**Testosterone Only**  
[Go ahead, say it in your man-voice]

  
It _doesn't_ have a sign though - this huddle of men that Karl has called was so impromptu that there was no time for sign-making. But it's a man-huddle. It's a dick circle. A circle of dicks. A ring of cocks. A cock ring.   
  
...No, wait. No. It's not that. Scratch that, erase it from your memory, please. Thank you, much appreciated.   
  
 _Anyway_. Karl calls a man-huddle during one their breaks between scenes. Chris, Zach, John, and Anton huddle around the Kiwi as he speaks calmly, firmly, and seriously to the group. He tells them that since they are off on Sunday, the entirety of their Saturday evening is going to be spent with booze and man-time. Pounding back brewskies, talking about power-tools, and possibly even watching the Big Lebowski. Zach is tempted to say that with a night like that planned, they may as well just call themselves Alpha Tau Omegas. He figures the quip would go unappreciated though, so he stays quiet as Karl nods at them with resolution to reinforce his plans. John clamps his hands together in agreement, Zach just nods, Chris makes a small saluting gesture, and Anton claps his hands happily, shouting out with glee:   
  
"Ooooooh, boys night!"   
  
They choose to ignore him and to ignore how absolutely  _wrong_  that statement is, and they return to filming their bridge scenes.   
  


**::**

Saturday's filming runs smoothly enough, and they all perform calmly and collectedly, and J.J. calls for an early day. They're actually finished by 7pm, and it's fucking  _astounding_. They leave together, nonchalantly waving the girls away, and they grab dinner in a manly-man's restaurant. One that serves beer and not wine, and Zach is almost a little bitter about that, but he runs with it anyway for the sake of the testosterone-driven evening that might be happening. They eat buffalo wings and they talk about stuff and things and even more stuff, and they drink beer after beer. Anton technically isn't supposed to drink, but honestly, who the hell in Los Angeles gives a shit anyway about underage drinking? The kid's a rising star? Star Trek  _and_  Terminator? Hot damn! Well, here man, have a beer - on the house. Oh, you're only 19? Eh, well, have it anyway.   
  
They're all just a  _little_  tipsy when they leave to go to Karl's, hailing a taxi and giggling together - _totally_ in a manly way, though, don't worry. They get to Karl's house and immediately open new beers, because Karl has a  _lot_  of beer. They never really get around to watching Big Lebowski, but they put on some Pink Floyd, and for the sake of manliness, Zach tries to bring drill-saws into the conversation, but Chris just shoves Zach's shoulder in response and tells him that he wouldn't know what to do with a drill-saw if he ever were near one. Zach scowls and changes the subject - they play three rounds of Circle of Death. Zach can't remember who won.   
  
They sit on the floor, still in a circle and the cards from their games have been painfully and haphazardly strewn about. Zach knows that Karl is going to be reeling about the mess tomorrow, but for now he figures he'll just take advantage of the free beer and of Karl's drunkenness. Zach has forgotten how many he's had, or really what they've been doing for the majority of the evening, but he still feels cognitive enough for conversation and interaction. John doesn't have it so easy, Zach thinks. Zach is sitting cross-legged, Chris is lying on his back with his head on Zach's knee. Zach just eyes John warily, sitting across from him - the Korean swaggers a little, despite the fact that he's sitting down and Zach wonders if just maaaaybe they should pause on the brewskies for a while. He feels Chris loll his head against his knee and he glances down at him with a smile, brushing his fingers through Chris's hair lightly. Chris smiles stupidly up at him and Zach is somehow really pleased with the fact that he's really the only person in this group with any form of alcohol tolerance. Chris sits up dramatically, speaking loudly over the music that's still playing [Money, Pink Floyd].   
  
"I've got it!" He slurs and shouts, as if he's discovered the cure for goddamn cancer. But he hasn't got the cure, which Zach figures out quite quickly as Chris continues his thought. "Truth... or Dare."   
  
Zach scoffs.  
  
"Christopher, please. We're not 14."   
  
Karl hiccups, bringing his beer to his lips casually, pointing the neck of the bottle in Anton's direction as he does so.   
  
"Anton is." He mumbles as he takes a sip.   
  
"I'm 19, almost 20, you fucking whore."   
  
"Hey now." Karl says sternly. "Watch your goddamn mouth, kid. And don't get mad at me; it's not my fault your parents didn't fuck earlier. Maybe if they had, you wouldn't be 14 right now."   
  
Zach laughs as he sees Anton's jaw go slack in a mixture of shock and disgust. Chris just hits his hand on the floor to regain the group's attention - John swaggers at the sound.   
  
"Seriously, guys, focus. Truth or dare - raunchy version, I'm talking straight up 'getting to know you' truth or dare, no dice."   
  
Anton stares at him incredulously.  
  
"...Truth or dare isn't normally a raunchy game?" He questions with disbelief. Zach just rolls his eyes.   
  
"Whatever, if it'll make you happy, Pine." He grumbles.   
  
Chris smiles victoriously and says that whoever thinks of something can be the first to ask. Karl raises his beer.   
  
"I got one." He points at Chris. "Chris. Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Damnit, you're supposed to say truth!"   
  
"Well, I said dare."   
  
"Fine, then I  _dare_  you to answer this question: How hard would you fuck Zoe?"   
  
Zach just quirks his head to the side out of sheer confusion and awe at how blunt the question had been. He glances at Chris and the younger man, despite complete intoxication, seems to have had the same reaction.   
  
"Dude. God. Hopefully hard enough to make me forget you ever asked me that, you pig. Next question please."   
  
Zach leans over to him "subtly" and whispers loudly.   
  
"It's your turn, fuckwad."   
  
"Oh, right." He pauses and licks his lips, folding his legs underneath himself. "John! Truth or dare?" John glances up at him hazily, a stupid, goofy grin on his face and he starts to answer, but hiccups instead, his body leaning towards Karl as the other man gently pushes him vertical again. Chris bites his lip and pauses, shifting his gaze and attention to look at Karl instead. "Karl!" He shouts. "Truth or dare?"   
  
"Uhh, truth?"  
  
Chris smiles.  
  
"Complete honesty. Who is your biggest man-crush? Reveal your secrets."   
  
Zach tries to ignore the fact that Chris turns his head to glance over at him with a wink. He swallows thickly and chalks it all up to the alcohol, while he takes another sip of his beer, feeling himself sobering up. He hears Karl clear his throat.  
  
"Are we talkin' like... in our circle or just in general?"  
  
"In general."   
  
"Dude. Dominic Monaghan, all the way."   
  
"...Merry?! You'd do gay man things to  _Merry_? How could you?" Chris says with disbelief.   
  
"Hey, woah, woah. You said man-crush, not mad-gay-sex-lust-object." Karl retorts quickly, attempting to defend himself. He turns his head to Anton quickly, trying to divert the conversation. "You, child, truth or dare?"   
  
"Don't call me that. And truth."   
  
"Hah, you asked for it. So how many times have you gotten laid in your life?" Karl asks with a coy smile. Zach just watches on idly, suddenly quite enjoying the fact that he hasn't yet been forced to participate in this game. He smiles at Anton, resting his chin on his hand innocently, and waits for the answer. Karl copies his motion, leaning in towards Anton dramatically, waiting the reply. Zach feels Chris lean on his shoulder heavily all of a sudden.   
  
"Ihvnt." He mutters quickly and quietly.   
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Karl says innocently. "I didn't quite catch that."   
  
"I. Haven't." Anton hisses out.   
  
"HAH! WIRGIN!" Chris yells, pointing at Anton with a wide grin and reaching for his beer. Zach reacts quickly, grabbing the bottle before it could even reach Chris's lips and he places it just out of reach for the boy If he'd been sober, the distance between him and the beer would have been insignificant, but Zach thanks alcohol silently as it has inhibited Chris from even finding the beer and reaching the point of "shwasted". Zach thinks ironic and funny, and he smiles, but lets it go as he suddenly hears Anton say his name.   
  
"Zach. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"...Truth or dare?"   
  
"Uh. Um. Dare?" He mumbles nervously. This is probably a very bad idea.   
  
"Kay, take off all your clothes and run around the outside of the house. Twice."   
  
Zach pauses, quirking his eyebrows at Anton, and then glances at Karl.  
  
"Hey, you were right, he  _is_  14." His gaze reverts back to Anton. "No. Different dare, something reasonable."   
  
"Ugh, fine, um. Do seductive things to the neck of your beer bottle."   
  
"How did you even make it through high school?" Zach asks incredulously. "I said something reasonable."  
  
"Hey! Karl deep-throated a microphone once, you can sure as hell give a blowjob to a beer bottle. Plus, you can't just say no to every dare! Then it's not truth or dare, it's just... Truth and other Truths."   
  
"Fine, then I pick truth."   
  
"You already said dare!" Anton throws back quickly, his voice slurred and defensive. Zach can hear Chris giggle next to him, and the boy is  _still_ leaning on him heavily.  
  
"Fine, then fucking give me a dare!"   
  
Anton pauses for a moment, looking over at Zach and Chris. He purses his lips and glances over at Karl, beckoning him to lean in as he does the same, leaning in towards the older man's ear and whispering something into it. Zach watches with intrigue and curiosity, and the minute he sees the coy little smile gracing Karl's face, he knows this won't end well.   
  
"What?" He mutters nervously.  
  
"Okay, okay. So," says Anton. "Okay, so, reasonable. I dare you. to kiss Chris."   
  
Zach just quirks his eyebrow for what he feels is the millionth time that night.  
  
"Don't both parties have to be willing to the dare for it to work?" He questions, and he feels Chris raise up off his shoulder with a huff.   
  
"Duuude, you dun wanna kiss me? Ashhole." He slurs.  
  
"You can't possible be  _that_  drunk, Chris. You've only had like. six beers."  
  
"I didn't eat, bitch." Chris snarks back.  
  
"Yes, you did! I watched you wolf down like... 12 buffalo wings. And you cried because they were too spicy." Zach argues, pushing at Chris's shoulder and Chris laughs like a fake-drunk moron, and then he scowls seriously at Zach. Zach just rolls his eyes and he hears Anton nearly barking at them.  
  
"Hey, hey, lovebirds! Focus! Less bickery-bickery, more smoochery-smoochery!"   
  
Zach sighs and rubs his forehead. Back when he'd done So NoTORIous, there had been four gay male producers, one other gay actor, Zach himself was gay, and his character was gay - and yet, the So NoTORIous cast didn't even  _compare_  to how blatantly gay his Star Trek friends could be. He can barely describe the levels of latent homosexuality that seems to just course through any and all male members of the Star Trek cast. He runs his hand over his face, noting that his skin is flushed, and he turns to look at Chris.   
  
"Alright, come here."   
  
He grabs Chris by the neck and pulls him forward, pressing his lips sloppily against the other man's for a moment. He doesn't close his eyes, and he can see Chris's arm flinging up to flash a thumbs-up towards Anton and Karl. Zach just exhales with frustration and pulls away quickly, looking at Anton expectantly, raising his eyebrows as if to ask "Well, princess? Good enough?"  
  
"Eh." The boy says. "It'll do."  
  
Zach sighs and feels Chris lean on him again. He pats the boy's head lightly before reaching behind him to drink what was left of Chris's beer. He feels Chris press his face a little more firmly against his shoulder and he thinks that logically, Chris can't honestly be as drunk as he's acting. Zach quickly realizes it's his turn, but he forgoes it, giving the excuse that he was going to get John some water - because he clearly needs it, and Zach thinks that it's hilarious that even Anton has outlasted John's drinking limits. He passes the turn off to someone else and moves to stand. He pushes Chris to sit up on his own as he gets up, feeling the alcohol in his system metaphorically rush to his head and he swaggers a little before calming and sauntering to the kitchen to grab a large glass of water.   
  
Zach grabs a glass and flips the kitchen sink on, letting it fill slowly. He stands there alone for a moment, leaning against the counter, and he drags his fingers over his lips steadily. He swallows and lets his tongue run over his teeth - they're going kind of numb, and he knows that he'll probably stop drinking soon, and he shakes himself back to reality as he notices he's let the glass overfill. He dumps a little out and brings it to his lips, taking a large gulp, before craning his head back to glance towards the living room. He can see Chris sitting up just fine on his own - he's still giggling stupidly, but his balance is just fine, and he's not slurring as much as he was a moment ago. Zach just shakes his head and brings the glass back to the living room. When he gets back he sees that John has curled up on the couch, and Anton is creepily smiling up at him. Zach eyes him warily and sets the glass down on the coffee table in case John needs it, and then proceeds to slide back to the floor slowly next to Chris. Chris swaggers a little and rests against Zach again. Zach pats his hair and looks back at Anton.   
  
"Good, you're back. I was just gunna ask you - truth or dare?"  
  
"Oh come on, I just went."   
  
"So? It's my turn and I can ask whomever I want. Truth or dare."   
  
Zach clenches his eyes, then pauses, quickly realizes how excellent Anton's drunk!grammar was. But he sighs loudly and speaks begrudgingly.   
  
"Ugh, fine, truth."   
  
"Damnit. Okay, um. What's the... naughtiest thing you'd ever do... to a....  _friend_?" Zach doesn't even bother to pretend he didn't notice the way that Anton emphasized that last word. He also doesn't bother to deny that he saw the glance that Anton shot Chris when he'd said "friend".  
  
"Fuck it, I changed my mind. Dare."   
  
"God, you are  _horrible_  at this game!" Anton retorts.   
  
"Dare."  
  
"FINE. I dare you to kiss Chris again. Tongue this time. No worthless little peck on the lips, that's for pussies."   
  
Zach just stares at him and wants to chastise him for his vulgar language, but he doesn't. Instead he turns and eyes the boy leaning against him, who's smiling up at him innocently.   
  
"Okay, what... what the hell? Is this some kind of setup for me or something? What's going on? Why do you want me to kiss Chris so badly?"   
  
"You don't want to kiss me?" Chris asks sadly. Zach hardly even thinks when he tries to defend himself.   
  
"No, it's not -" He stops himself before he can finish that statement. What the fuck is this? He glares at Anton again. "No, you, child. What is this?"   
  
"Dude, raunchy Truth or Dare could potentially get raunchy. Go with the flow, I'm here to spice it up. And don't even act like you don't like it."   
  
"I... well... what?"   
  
"Ever the eloquent one, Zachary." Karl says sarcastically, drinking his beer again. "Oh, another thing. You gotta do what we tell you and when we tell you during the kiss."   
  
" _Excuse_  me?"  
  
He feels Chris press a little closer to him, leaning in towards his ear. Zach tries not to shudder when he feels Chris's lips brush against his ear.   
  
"Just go with it, man." He whispers with perfect vocal clarity, not a trace of slurred speech or hesitancy. Zach just swallows thickly and sees the expectant look on Anton's face. He licks his lips and nods slowly.  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Splendid!" Anton says with glee. "Okay. So just lean in and kiss him."  
  
With a quick inhale, Zach turns his head and cranes over, pressing his lips against Chris's lightly. They don't move for a moment, and Zach waits patiently. This honestly isn't exactly how he imagined his and Chris's first kiss [not that he'd... thoroughly imagined it] but he supposes that this will have to do. Because isn't as drunk as he's acting, and Zach feels okay, despite the fact that he's got severely cruel friends with gay voyeuristic tendencies.   
  
"Good, just. stay there for a second." Anton says. Zach breathes in through his nose slowly, and he can feel Chris's fingers hold onto his arm a little more tightly. Anton speaks again. "Kay now lean in a little more, open your mouth a little."   
  
Zach does as he's told with maybe a little too much gusto, and he stretches his neck, pressing his lips over Chris's a bit more firmly and letting his lips part steadily. He doesn't let his tongue escape yet, but it's close, damn fucking close, and he can feel Chris breathing as Anton speaks up.  
  
"Put... put your hand on his neck."   
  
Zach's hand is already lifting and splaying across the skin of Chris's neck, his thumb resting lightly on the boy's jawline. He feels Chris's fingers squeeze his arm a little more tightly and he feels - more so than he hears - a tiny whimper creep over Chris's vocal chords.   
  
"Now... tongue."   
  
Chris's lips part almost automatically as Zach's tongue slips forward. He touches it against Chris's and he can feel the boy inhale sharply at the sudden contact. At first he wonders if Chris was having a moment of panic, but he feels Chris's tongue pushing forward a little into his and he's suddenly forgotten that his friends are both watching and instructing them. He doesn't really need to think about it as he lets his mouth surge forward a little, lips holding onto Chris's, tongue playing and delving. He forgets where he is until he hears Anton speak again.   
  
"Cl-closer." Chris scoots forward before Zach can even think to do so, and they're pressed half chest-to-chest, and Anton seems fine with it. "Zach, run your tongue over his lips." And without hesitation, Zach's dragging the velvety muscle over Chris's plush lower lip. He gets the sudden urge to nip and bite at it, but he holds himself back, suddenly finding himself listening carefully for Anton's next instructions. For a moment, he wants to feel bad about how quickly he's succumbed to such blatant sexual exploitation of himself and of his best friend, but he doesn't care too much because he's not as drunk as he'd like to think he is, and Chris isn't as drunk as he'd been acting. He almost feels like this was a setup, but he ignores the thought and presses a little more firmly against Chris - Anton catches him quickly.  
  
"Wait. Stop."   
  
Zach wants to turn and stare at Anton in disbelief, eyes daring to ask "What the fuck are you doing?" but he doesn't. He stops his movements and breaks apart from Chris, but doesn't pull away, and he can feel Chris panting against his mouth. He feels warmth and an almost sickening twist in the very pit of his stomach, and yet he loves it. He waits, trying to keep his breathing calmer than his companions. The room is utterly silent, aside from the tiny breaths Chris is emitting, and Zach can hear Karl sip his beer, and can hear Anton swallow thickly before speaking again.   
  
"Tighten your grip on his neck..." He mumbled. "And-and put your other hand in his hair. Pull him closer and kiss him."   
  
Zach doesn't wait. His other hand moves deftly up to the back of Chris's head, his fingers threading through the now blondish locks, hand pressing and pulling on his skull to force their lips back together. He kisses without instruction, lips pursing and unpursing, opening and closing, tongue making its own decisions and running over Chris's lips, touching Chris's tongue, and tracing all the different contours of Chris's mouth. He can feel himself getting hard, and he's not even slightly ashamed. He can't bother to be ashamed right now - because Chris's mouth is hot and wet and he surprisingly doesn't taste like beer, instead he reminds Zach of a fine red wine, and he only wants to delve deeper.   
  
"Stop." Anton says curtly.  
  
Zach pulls away with a huff, closing his eyes tight.   
  
"Kiss his cheek."   
  
Zach does so, lips pressing into stubble, and he can feel Chris breathing against his face again and he shivers as Anton pushes him further.   
  
"His jaw."  
  
Zach trails his mouth down a little further, tracing across the sharp yet gentle line of Chris's lower jaw, kissing down towards his chin, then back up to his cheek, then back down to the curve of the jaw right above his pulse. Zach doesn't need instruction to let himself trail to that precious little point, feeling it suddenly throb against his lips and he quivers, feeling Chris's hands dragging up his arms and up to his neck, resting there and massaging the skin with a desperate whimper. Zach feels his eyes roll back underneath his eyelids a little and he opens his mouth over Chris's neck, tongue probing back at his pulse point and down the tendon that ran from his jaw to his neck. He moves down a little further, but the collar of Chris's tshirt brushes against his cheek, and he's actually disappointed. And as if on cue, the thoughtful little bitch, Anton feels his plea and speaks.   
  
"Pull his collar aside a bit. Get to his collar bone."   
  
Zach's hand slides down the nape of Chris's neck and without a thought he tugs the shirt's neckline aside and his mouth reattaches itself to Chris's skin. He feels the younger man's hands tread upwards a little and his fingers are slipping into Zach's hair, tugging lightly with a groan at the feeling of Zach's teeth grazing lightly over his clavicle. Zach can practically feel the goosebumps on his friend's skin.   
  
"Jesus, Zach." Chris whispers almost silently, and Zach wants to feel that Chris had only wanted him to hear it. His ears perk a little as he hears the sudden sound of shuffling on the carpet, along with a couple of whispered words. And somehow, he doesn't need to look up to know that he and Chris have been left alone on the living room floor. He opens his eyes anyway just to confirm his suspicions. They're alone, alright. With sudden resolve, he lets go of Chris's shirt collar and pulls up, tugging on Chris's head again to crush their lips together. Chris kisses him furiously, the fingers threaded in his hair tighten sharply and gently at the same time and Zach groans into the kiss, feeling a sudden power resonate through Chris - taking his resolve, pulling it past his lips, Chris claiming it as his own. And suddenly he feels Chris pushing on his chest, pushing them backwards, folding himself down over Zach.   
  
This honestly isn't where Zach had expected things to go this evening. This wasn't the Big Lebowski or power-tools - actually, and please do forgive the comment, but judging by the way Chris is grinding his hips down into Zach's, "power-tools" might not be an inappropriate term. But he's slipping his hands up Chris's shirt, pressing his fingers into the smooth skin that rolls across the small of Chris's back, and Chris still has a hand laced in Zach's hair, and has the other hand riding Zach's shirt up and resting on the older man's now bare hip. Zach groans and shoves Chris's shirt up further, his hips acting of their own accord and pressing up into Chris for just a little more contact.   
  


**::**

  
  
Karl hears the groan from the living room, and he takes a swig of the new beer he's just acquired from the fridge. He leans against the refrigerator doors and drinks again, staring at Anton, who's leaning on the counter across from him. He says nothing, just stares at Anton, then glances at the entrance to the living room, then looks back at Anton. The boy tries to stay resolute, but breaks eventually, shouting out with feigned innocence at Karl's stare.  
  
"... _what_?!"  
  
Karl sighs.  
  
"They're going to sully my nice shag carpet in there."  
  
Anton just rolls his eyes.   
  
"Don't even pretend like you didn't like it. You know it's hot, and hey, well, they seem to be enjoying themselves." He says with a smirk and a gentle nod of his head towards the living room. Karl huffs, bringing the beer neck towards his mouth.   
  
"Yeah, on my living room floor." He gulps the drink. "You know, Truth or Dare, even raunchy Truth or Dare, never got this dirty when  _I_  was 14, Anton."   
  
"Goddamnit, I am not 14!"   
  
"I'm sorry, did I miss your birthday? 15 now, huh? Wow, you'll be getting your driver's permit soon - are you nervous? Don't you fret, I hear the tests aren't that hard in the US."  
  
Anton closes his eyes solemnly, his moment of zen, before speaking calmly.   
  
"Karl, I'm going to kill you over and over again."   
  
Karl just laughs, his eyes crinkling up, before suddenly his face grows serious in an instant, and he exclaims loudly.  
  
"Shit!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"We left John on the couch."   
  
Anton just pauses, looking into the living room, and hearing the suddenly loud groans coming from the room. Anton doesn't pretend like he doesn't see the shirt that's lying abandoned on the floor. He's actually a little disappointed that he can't see Zach and Chris from where he's standing. The doorway  _just_  blocks the view. He shrugs, but turns his head back to Karl with a sly grin on his face. He runs his tongue over his teeth with a wolf-like grin and looks at Karl.   
  
"Hey, Karl. Truth or dare?" He asks innocently. Karl takes another drink.   
  
"...Truth."   
  
"I want honesty - do you think we should leave John in there?"  
  
Karl can't stop the grin that hits his mouth, and he's speaking firmly.   
  
"Yes. The hilarity of it completely outweighs how mad John will be when he wakes up."   
  
"Good man, I like the way you think."  
  
Anton tip toes to the entrance way that connects the kitchen and the living room, and peaks around the corner, eyes falling on Zach and Chris. They're shirtless and Zach is on top, and they look sweaty, and Anton quickly blurts out "Nipples! Go for the nipples!" before ducking back around the wall and into the kitchen, smiling at Karl innocently. Karl just sighs and laughs lightly.   
  
"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I first proposed man-time, but hey. I suppose with those two, it was about time someone forced them into it... So I guess we can consider man-time a success."  
  
"A  _complete_  success."  
  
Karl just laughs and hands Anton a full beer, and they clank the bottles together with a smile as they hear Chris let out a wanton  _'Oh, Zach'_  from the other room. They sip their toast and stand in silence, smiles fading as they lean against the counter, the ambiance of the room shifting into quiet aside from the groans and whimpers coming from the living room almost continuously now. They look at each other awkwardly now, moans from Chris and Zach continuing, and they sip their beer simultaneously, gulping it down with a heavy swallow. They try to chuckle and it doesn't work as they can hear the pleas and grunts from their friends becoming more and more desperate. Anton tries to assure Karl that they actually aren't having sex from what he saw and that "jizzing-in-the-pants" seems like the most likely outcome to this situation - the carpet should be safe, and John's eyes will be slightly... safer? Maybe not.   
  
They actually do chuckle that time with a quiet sigh afterward, and they sit in silence for a moment as they can hear Zach's voice going lower, panting out loud, but still faintly.  _'Chris, baby. Oh-oh god, I'm gunna, oh god, oh...'_ , Chris's groans follow with a similar sentence structure as Zach's, and then the room goes silent, save for their quiet panting.   
  
Karl and Anton are still leaning against the counter, sipping on their beer, in the now awkward silence. Anton hangs his head for a moment, before craning it back to look into the living room, even though he knows he won't see anything. He turns back and bites his lip.   
  
"Heh, yeah, John's gunna be pissed." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. This was also an older fic I wrote but that I hadn't gotten around to moving over here to Ao3. It's nothing amazingly special, but it's silly and fun. :) 
> 
> This was such a fun one to write, it was nice getting to revisit it when I was uploading it here.


End file.
